Falling Into Love
by LimitedEdition16
Summary: Sakura Who Becomes The New Jinchuriki For The Ten-Tails Gets Sent Back In Time To Stop The War From Happening. Read And Follow Her Journey As She Makes New Friends, Falls In Love, And Becomes A Powerful Jinchuriki.


Author's Note: So, this is my second fan fiction ever. My first one is a crossover of Vampire Knight and Naruto called Secret Past (Check it out ) Anyway, I have _ALWAYS_ read amazing MinatoxSakura stories and I decided to make one. Also, this will be a time travel story, and if you like this story I'll make another one that's _not _a time travel fic. One last thing, the first chapter will be based on the manga. So if you do not understand it, I suggest you read it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, sadly. Every time I write these disclaimers I get reminded and it sucks.

* * *

Prologue: The Destined Jinchuriki

Sakura Haruno scanned the battlefield, hoping that she could find someone _anyone_ to heal. It had been months since the war had started and she was mentally, physically, and emotionally exhausted. Some of her closest friends like Neji, Hinata, and Ino were dead and were one of the many unrecognizable corpses that laid on the ground.

So far, the war was not going in their favor at all. There have been many casualties like the first, second, third, and fourth being sealed. Their only chance at winning was almost gone. Kakashi-sensei had disappeared to Kami knows where and Naruto and Sasuke were almost out of chakra. Every time something like this happened she always thought '_Why does everyone always target the leaf village_'

There was no fucking way she was going to let Madara and Obito win, even if she had to die in the process she was going to drag those two bastards with her straight to hell. Naruto and Sasuke were using the last of their chakra to combine their attacks to attack Obito. With a battle cry, they yelled out their jutsu's.

"_Shakuton: Kōrin Shippū Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki!"_

There was a big explosion and Sakura had to store chakra in her feet to stop herself from flying away. When she could finally see again, what she saw surprised her. Obito stood there with a cocky smirk on his face. He didn't even have a scratch on him. Naruto and Sasuke were breathing very hard because they had used the last of their chakra.

When she was about to run over to them to help them, she had noticed something odd. Madara was missing. He was nowhere in sight. She was confused to where he could be until it hit her hard.

Sakura's eyes went huge, to the size of tomatoes. He was planning on sealing the Jubi in him! It seemed like she was the only one who had realized this because the rest of the Konoha 12 were fighting the ten tails clones. Making the necessary signs for the _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu _she made two copies of herself so she could heal her teammates.

She sprinted towards Madara's chakra signature. She knew that she was no match for the Uchiha but she would be damned before she let him be the Jinchuriki. When she had reached him, she carefully hid her chakra signature. He was going through the signs for the sealing.

'_I can't let him finish his signs!'_ she threw a kunai at him. Madara glanced at the kunai and it exploded into tiny pieces.

"I know you're there kunoichi. Come out and fight." Sakura narrowed her eyes at the older man. '_He's too damn cocky' _she thought. Sakura jumped from the rock and landed gracefully on her feet. Sakura was already storing chakra into her fists to be ready.

"I've been waiting for you for a long time Sakura" Madara said coolly. She was confused. Why was he waiting for her? She noticed that he was still doing his hand seals but at a slower rate. Sakura ran up to Madara and tried to punch him using her monster strength but he caught her fist. He was now doing his hand signs with one hand.

"Since the Jubi needs a female host, I've decided to make you the Jinchuriki since you are the strongest kunoichi in the village aside from Tsunade." He slammed her on the ground with force. Sakura tried to punch and kick him but to no avail it didn't work.

When he was done with his seals, he slammed his palms to her stomach. The ten tails roared loudly before it disappeared with a bright light. The light then rushed to her stomach.

The first thing she thought about was the pain of being a new host. She could _feel_ the ten tails trying to break its way out. Madara being cruel, had started to laugh at how much pain she was in. Sakura, using this as an opportunity, kicked him in his groin with as much chakra as she could. When he was groaning in pain, she had used almost all of her chakra to escape from him.

When she was nearing the battlefield, she had collapsed because of the pain. She saw Tsunade rushing to her. "Sakura, what the hell happened to you!" the hokage yelled. Sakura then explained everything that happened. The hokage pushed medical chakra to her hands and started to heal her wounds.

The hokage was thinking about what to do with this situation. She knew that Sakura couldn't stay here because the remaining shinobi might want to kill her. Slowly, she had thought that if she sent Sakura to the past she could _change_ everything.

"Sakura, listen to me. I'm going to send you to the past to change everything and to stop this war from ever happening. When you get there, you need to learn how to control the ten tails. Remember, the past is now your future so don't be afraid to do_ anything;_ even falling in love."

And with that, she went through all the hand seals and yelled out _Time Travel Jutsu_. The last thing Sakura saw was Tsunade crying and the screams of many different shinobi.

Author's Note: Okay, I know that it's short but it's the prologue. Please review, favorite, and or follow. Also, I might continue this if people enjoy it.

7/3/13


End file.
